fuukakoujiseofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 03: The Reason She's Crying
The Reason She's Crying! is the third chapter of the Fuuka manga and was released on February 23rd 2014. One night, Yuu Haruna receives a message on his Twitter account from the rapidly rising music star Koyuki Hinashi, and wonders how he should reply considering their past history. At school, Yuu sees Fuuka Akitsuki crying, and he thinks that she's crying over a failed confession to Nachi the person who tried to convince her to join the Track and Field club. Along the way, Yuu discovers why she was crying in the first place, and shows a different side of himself to Fuuka. Summary Yuu Haruna walks down the stairs in his house wondering if "@tamachan117" really is the person he used to know as Koyuki Hinashi. He confirms that it really is her by the usage of his nickname "Niko-kun", something only Koyuki would know. It is later revealed that she is in fact also a popular music star with her CDs becoming a huge hit. Yuu's sister Hibiki Haruna notes that Yuu and Koyuki were close in elementary school and teases him about the possibility of contacting her through Twitter. Chitose Haruna, also in the same room with her siblings, remarks that the music star would probably ignore Yuu if he tried to contact her. Later, he wonders why would Koyuki contact him now, and more importantly how should he reply. At school, Yuu enters his classroom, and at the same time sees Fuuka Akitsuki crying while looking out the window. She brushes past him and runs down the hallway prompting Yuu to ask himself what she was looking at. He goes to the window where she stood and looks downwards seeing Nachi practicing for the Track and Field club. In class, Yuu overhears that Nachi was asked out by Suzuki in Class C but was rejected making her the fourth girl this month. A classmate also adds that apparently he said that he has a girlfriend in the team already. Many suspect that Nachi has a crush on Fuuka since he is always seen chasing her around. However, she denies this rumor citing the fact that he always tries to get her to join the Track and Field club. Fuuka makes her way to the roof and sits in her usual spot enjoying the view and listening to her music. Yuu goes after her and remarks that where she sits is really high above the ground. He, then, tries to cheer the girl up saying that despite having a broken heart it'll be a good memory in a couple of years. Fuuka asks him what he is talking about in a confused manner. Yuu sighs and replies that he saw her crying at the sight of Nachi earlier today connecting the dots together. She pulls out Koyuki's popular CD saying that the lyrics were so sad that it made her cry. Yuu, surprised, agrees that Koyuki is a good singer and apologizes for disturbing her. Fuuka then yells at Yuu not to tell anyone that she was crying because of a song. She adds that perhaps he likes jumping to conclusions really fast or maybe he's just bad at reading the moods of others. Yuu tells her to shut up and runs off leaving the area of the roof quickly. Fuuka, alone, then says out-loud that Yuu is kind like his name implies. At night and back at home, Yuu manages to type out a reply back to Koyuki on Twitter, and at the same time she reads it thinking to herself that Niko-kun is doing fine after all. Characters In Order of Appearance *Yuu Haruna *Chitose Haruna *Koyuki Hinashi *Hibiki Haruna *Fuuka Akitsuki *Nachi Category:Chapters